She Just Needed a Little Love: Deleted Scenes
by shegoismyfav
Summary: Just some one shots I left out of the original story because I felt that they didn't help move it along.
1. Definitely Not PG 13

Inferno Hall was aptly named, as it was never below ninety degrees, no matter the season. Because of this, Lynn had her own heating and cooling system for her room. London, or Suffolk as the case was, never got terribly warm in summer, but this particular year temperatures were reaching record highs. To top it off, Lynn's air conditioner broke. Not only did the heat outside come in, but the heat from the rest of the mansion seeped in as well.

She couldn't sleep, at least not without Cruella. The older woman's icy skin pressed against her own cooled her enough to at lest allow her to drift off, even if was only lightly. But for the past few nights there had been no nightmares, meaning Cruella hadn't come in to sleep with her. Tonight looked like it would turn out the same way. The young woman was exhausted, not to mention hot and sweaty.

Rolling over for what seemed the millionth time, she flipped onto her back and lay spread eagle. She had long ago shed the sheets and everything that wasn't her underclothes. Nothing helped. Her eyes went to her clock, and when she realized it was past the time her friend usually came in, she figured it was safe to take a shower. She got up and headed to the bathroom, turning the water to cold.

Slipping out of her underwear, she eagerly stepped under the cool stream. As the water met her overheated skin, she couldn't help but sigh.

Though she didn't know it, down the hall Cruella was waking up from a particularly horrible nightmare. The older woman sat up gripping her sheets. Panting, she quickly got up and all but ran down the hall. She expected to see Lynn awake and waiting. When she didn't see her she grew increasingly panicked.

She saw the sheets and the tank top and shorts Lynn usually slept in tossed onto the floor. Flipping the light on and curling further into her robe, she took a few hesitant steps into the room.

"Lynn? Darling?" she called.

Receiving no answer, she ventured further inside. She sat on the bed and immediately calmed. The scent of Lynn's perfume and lotion met her and soothed her. In the silence the sound of running water met her ears. Curious, she rose and went over to the bathroom door.

Sure enough she could hear the shower running. She wondered why the young woman was showering at four in the morning. She hadn't mentioned any reason she would have to be up so early.

"Lynn? Are you all right?"

When the water didn't turn off she tried the door and found that it was unlocked. She went inside and saw the cutest thing ever. Lynn was asleep with her forearms propped against the wall under the shower head. The water was streaming down her back, but she appeared to be content. The older woman couldn't help but coo at the sight.

Hearing the noise, the younger woman began to stir. It wasn't until she stretched that it actually registered with Cruella that Lynn was naked. Before she could leave, the younger woman turned her head to face her. Her eyes were hazy with sleep, but that didn't last long when she registered the older woman mere feet away. Her eyes widened and she frantically began trying to cover herself.

"Cruella! Shit! What are you doing in here?!"

Settling for covering her lower half, she turned sideways to hide as much of herself as she could.

"I had a nightmare and came in like usual but you weren't there."

Lynn sighed and held out a hand. "Hand me that towel." Wrapping it around herself she stepped out of the shower. "I couldn't sleep because it was too hot so I came in here to cool down. I looked at the clock and it was passed the time you usually come in. Besides, you haven't come in the past few nights so I figured..."

She shrugged her shoulders and secured the towel more tightly before heading back into the bedroom. Cruella followed behind meekly, still embarrassed after seeing the young woman naked. Without having to be asked, she turned her back and went to the bed as Lynn got dressed.

"Okay, now, do you want to talk...about..."

Words left her when she turned to find Cruella had taken off her robe and was sitting on the bed. She thought she had seen all the woman's night gowns, but apparently there were a few that had yet to make an appearance. The one she was wearing could barely be classified as clothes. It was short and hugged her waist, and most of her chest was uncovered. In other words, it suggested that a look underneath could be had if asked.

"Good God, what are you wearing?"

"Just a nightgown."

How she could sound so innocent when she was wearing something so sexy was beyond Lynn. Looking at her friend, she actually had to remind herself that she was straight.

"I don't know if that's the right name for it," she said as she joined her friend on the bed. "Now, about that nightmare..."

She opened her arms as Cruella curled into her side. By the time she finished telling her story, it was all Lynn could do to stay awake. The half-hour nap in the shower had been nice, but it just wasn't enough sleep.

"Hey Cruella," she mumbled, "why did you wear such a revealing nightgown?"

"Didn't you say that the coolness of my skin helps you sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, doesn't it make sense that the more skin exposed, the cooler you are?"

"I guess," Lynn responded with a yawn.

She curled into Cruella, relishing the instant coolness that befell her. The older woman was enjoying the extra body heat, warming and relaxing. They contrasted perfectly, something the older woman noticed and began to contemplate. Lynn was young, Cruella was...older. Lynn tried to keep a tan year round, whereas Cruella was as white as porcelain. Lynn was the calm approachable one, Cruella had a legendary temper.

Smiling at the revelation and all that it meant, she dropped a kiss atop Lynn's head. The younger woman pressed more tightly against her and tightened the grip on her waist.

"Sleep, love, just sleep."

"Love you, Cruella," she mumbled.

"I love you, too, darling."


	2. It All Goes to Hell in a Hand Basket

"Now remember Cruella, you have to control your temper. My family can be a little, well, extreme when it comes to judgement and first impressions. Meaning: no outbursts, no critiques, no withering looks, no swearing, don't insult my family, don't mention the fur obsession, and don't, under any circumstances, mention my mother."

"Of course, darling," Cruella replied while filing her nails.

Lynn reached over and took the file. Gripping her friend's hands tightly, she forced her to look her in the eye.

"This is serious. I want my family to like you. If you do any of those things they are for sure going to hate you."

"Don't worry, Lynn darling. I promise to keep my temper in check."

"And?"

"And follow all the other rules as well."

"Good."

Their private jet touched down at Dayton at nine a.m., a big time jump for them. It was another two hour drive to get to Lynn's hometown of Cherry Valley. By the time they hit town limits, it was eleven-fifteen, four-fifteen for them. Cruella read the sign as they passed it.

"Cherry Valley, population 186. When you told me you were from a small town you weren't kidding."

"Yeah, it's small, but it's home." Arriving at her parents' house, she saw her father and sister waiting on the porch. "Remember what we talked about on the plane," she warned as she got out of the car. "Daddy! Laurie!" she called as she rushed across the yard and embraced them.

"Bloody hell," Cruella gasped as she walked up behind them. "You didn't tell me your house was so big. Not nearly as big as Inferno Hall, of course, but that was to be expected."

"Lynn, darling, who is this?" James asked as he gestured to Cruella.

"No one calls her darling but me!" the fashion maven roared before shooting Lynn's sister a withering glance.

"Daddy, this is my friend, Cruella De Vil."

"This is the sweet, gentle Cruella you've been telling me about?" Critically looking over the black-and-white woman, he seemed to come to a conclusion. "Wait, isn't this the same Cruella De Vil that owns House of De Vil? The one that's obsessed with furs?"

"I'll have you know that I'm not obsessed with fur, I just have a strong attachment to it." She gave the man a disdainful look. "Honestly, darling, how did your mother ever put up with a twit like him?"

Lynn buried her face in her hands and tried to block out the sounds of the blossoming argument between her family and best friend. She glanced at her watch. A minute and forty-five seconds, a new record.

* * *

"Honestly, Cruella, I give you simple instructions and what do you do? Completely ignore them."

Lynn threw her suitcase on the bed so hard the frame creaked. Cruella looked ashamed and embarrassed, as she should.

"If it helps, I really am very embarrassed," she said quietly.

Lynn whirled to face her and she shrank back.

"Good! You should be embarrassed! That was completely unacceptable behavior!" She sat on the edge of her bed and put her face in her hands. "They hate you," she said quietly, and the older woman was sure she heard a sniff.

Hesitantly, Cruella approached her friend and laid a hand on her shoulder, which was promptly shrugged off.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't care what they think. You're still my Lynn darling, and nothing they say will ever change that."

"You don't understand," Lynn said, lifting her head to show a tear streaked face. "My father always has to approve of my friends. If he doesn't, that's it, end of friendship."

"Darling, may I call your attention to a few obvious facts? One, you're a grown woman. Two, you have a job and make your own money. And perhaps the most important, three, you live on an entirely different continent. You can be friends with whomever you like, and only you can choose who you want to associate yourself with."

"You're right. I'm a grown woman. I have my own life and my father just has to accept that." She smiled up at the older woman, who smiled back. "You know," she said in a playful tone, "underneath all that insanity there is actually a very intelligent woman."

Cruella shoved her shoulder playfully before turning to unpack her bags. Lynn headed out with a smile to set things right with her family and smacked into her sister. Laurie stood and smirked at her older sister.

"Is your lovers spat over?" she asked.

"It wasn't a lovers spat," Lynn ground out through clenched teeth. "We just had an argument over something I told her before we landed."

"I'm sure," her sister replied sarcastically. "So tell me, how is your girlfriend doing? When did you two get together?"

"Again, she is not my girlfriend."

"Sure she's not, and I'm the queen of the Nile."

Lynn leaned in close and whispered in her sister's ear. "You're lucky that Dad won't let us fight, because if I could get away with it I would kick your ass right now." Laurie seemed taken aback at her sudden hostility. Lynn smirked and leaned back. "Where is Dad anyway?"

"Downstairs."

"Okay, thank you. I'm going to talk to him. Stay out of my room and don't bother Cruella."

With that, she headed down the hall to find her father. With a sly smirk, Laurie went into her sister's room.

"So Cruella, you're best friends with my sister, right?"

"Yes," she said, though she was confused as to where this was going.

"And you love her, right?"

"Yes," she said, even more on guard.

"Do you have a nickname for her?"

"Of course. I call her darling, Lynn darling, or love. And if I'm talking to other people," here her voice gained a possessive quality and dropped an octave, "I refer to her as my Lynn darling."

"Interesting. So, when did you two get together?"

Cruella seemed taken aback before turning a pale red. For the first time, Laurie began to feel there had been more reason for her sister's warning than just to be bossy. When the older woman didn't scream, she relaxed a fraction. That is, until she picked up her sister's lamp.

"Daddy, I know Cruella can be a little..."

"Overbearing? Egotistical? Controlling? Manipulative? A harpy?"

"...unusual and hard to deal with at first, but she really is wonderful once you get to know her. She's been so kind to me these past few years. Just give her a second chance. Please?"

"Well, I suppose-"

A crash came from upstairs, followed by a thud. Lynn looked up at the ceiling and prayed that it wasn't what she knew it had to be. Her father looked at her questioningly.

"What was that?"

"I don't think we want to know."

He went upstairs anyway and she had no choice but to follow. They were greeted by the sight of Lynn's favorite lamp shattered in the hall and her old paper weight lodged in the wall on the opposite side of the room from the cat-fight occurring in front of them. "Cruella!" Lynn yelled just as her father yelled her sister's name. The women froze and looked surprised to see them. They each went to their respective person.

For the most part, it appeared as though Laurie had taken the brunt of the beating, Cruella only having a few scratches.

"What were you thinking?!" Lynn hissed angrily.

"Well, she was questioning me and insinuated that we were a couple."

"Why that little-"

"Lynn!" her father roared, "what's this I hear about Cruella attacking Laurie for asking a question?!"

"She was provoked," she ground out through clenched teeth.

"By being asked if everything was all right?"

"That's not what Laurie asked her."

"Then what did she ask her?"

Lynn wanted to tell him but she knew he'd never believe her, and if he by some chance did, that would cause even more questions. So she stayed silent, and her father kept believing his youngest daughter's lie. After he and Laurie left, Cruella turned to Lynn.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"That would just make him ask more questions, likely ticking both of us off."

Cruella seemed to accept that answer and settled down. Still on London time, jet lag caught up to them, forcing them to sleep or pass out. A few hours later, James poked his head in to check on Lynn, as it had been a few hours since he had heard anything from up there. His jaw hit the floor at what he saw. Lynn and Cruella were curled up together, spooning even, and it planted ideas in his head. Instead of waking them up, he backed out and left them alone.

The next day was Thanksgiving, and it could not have gone worse. The air was thick with tension and silence throughout the meal, and when there was conversation it was an argument between James and Cruella about the settling of America and the tension with England afterward. When the meal was finally, blessedly over, and Cruella had gone back upstairs, James and Laurie cornered Lynn to ask her some questions.

"Lynn, last night when I came in to check on you, I saw you sleeping with Cruella. Are you together? Are you...gay?"

"What? How could you even think that?!"

"Honey, you were spooning her. What else am I supposed to think?"

"Dad, it's not like that. She has nightmares and it helps her to know someone's there."

"Then why does she call you 'darling' and 'love'?" Laurie cut in.

"They're just her nicknames for me. I call her darling and love, whats the big deal?"

"No daughter of mine will be a lesbian!"

"Is that really what this is about? Or do you just hate Cruella?"

"Both. I despise her and you will not be a lesbian, I forbid it!"

"You're kidding me! Dad, I'm going to say something to you I've been dying to say since the day I turned fourteen-shut the hell up." James spluttered in indignation and shock, but Lynn wasn't finished yet. "I'm a grown woman. I make my own money, live across the fucking ocean for crying out loud, which, by the way is another continent, and you still want to control me!"

"Well I've got news for you, old man. I choose who I want to be friends with, I choose what words make up my vocabulary, and I sure as hell control my own love life. But for your information, no, I am not a lesbian, no, I am not with Cruella, and if you have a problem with her then you can just get over it because I don't plan on getting rid of her any time soon."

"You will not speak to me like that! I'm your father! You will show me some respect!"

"I'll speak to you any damn way I please!"

"Get of this house! You're not my daughter anymore!"

"Good, I'm glad. Here's a message for you: take a long walk off a very short plank!"

"Get out! Take your "friend" and get out!"

"Go to hell!" Lynn yelled as she headed upstairs.

Without explaining anything to Cruella, she began packing both their suitcases. They left without a word, ice hanging in the air. It wasn't until they were on the plane that Lynn broke down and told Cruella what had happened.

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it would have happened sooner or later. We never got along and it just got worse when mom died."

As she pulled herself together, Cruella vowed that if she ever saw or heard from that man again he would wish he was in hell by the time she was done with him.


	3. Crash and Burn

London never got much snow, if any at all. This year they had gotten a dusting followed by freezing rain. There was black ice everywhere, and most people walked or neglected to go to work. House of De Vil did not close, and all employees were expected to be at work on time. Lynn had driven herself, very carefully, from her small flat.

Cruella had offered to pick her up, but she had turned down the offer because she had to go in early to finish up some paperwork.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up, darling?"

"Yes, I have to go in early and I don't want to force you to come in as well."

"Well, if you're sure," the older woman said.

"I am. Be careful, darling, the roads are bad this morning."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you at nine-thirty then."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Lynn hung up with a feeling of dread in her stomach, though she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the way Cruella drove. Honestly she was surprised she hadn't had a wreck yet. For that woman there were no such things as speed limits or traffic signs. Uneasily, but slowly, she made her way to work.

* * *

At eight-thirty on the dot Cruella settled herself in the Rolls for the drive to London. She loved driving because of the freedom it gave her. Alonzo had warned, in his stuttering and submissive way, not to go too fast. Of course she completely ignored him as she always did and tore through the country roads. She didn't see what everyone was so worried about, she could handle the car just fine.

It wasn't until she was nearly at the office that she encountered trouble. It was just a small patch of ice, no more than two feet in diameter. But her tire hit it just right and with enough speed that she lost control. She could feel the car begin to slide and spin, but no matter what she tried she couldn't regain control. It crashed into the side of an abandoned building at an angle.

She was thrown forward on impact and her head hit the wheel. The noise terrified her more than the crash itself, the sound of all that metal being crushed like a can. She found her door was jammed when she tried to open it. It wouldn't have done her any good anyway since it was her side of the car that hit the wall. She crawled across the seats and wrenched open the passenger door.

Sh climbed out, retrieved her purse, and began walking. House of De Vil was just a few blocks away. Once there she could rest and send someone to fix her car.

* * *

Three blocks, some odd stares, and a fall later, she was climbing the stairs in her same regal way. She swept through the building, everyone cowering away as they usually did. Alonzo met her in the front as he did every morning, but he saw what the others hadn't. The slight limp, bloody gash on her forehead that was well concealed by bangs, the haunted look in her eyes, and the way she seemed a bit dazed and unsteady.

"M-miss D-De Vil? Are y-you all r-right?"

"Of course I am!" she snapped. "Now get out of my way!"

He shrank away and she continued down her catwalk to her office. The temperature in the room plummeted, and all the designers froze before calling out timid greetings. She ignored them per usual and continued on, stopping in front of Lynn's desk. The young woman looked up and smiled at her, opening her mouth to greet her before snapping it shut, her face paling. She stood quickly and followed the older woman into her office, shutting the doors behind her.

"What happened? she asked the moment the doors clicked.

"I had a bit of an accident," Cruella said as she collapsed in her office chair.

"Did you wreck the car?" she asked as a joke. Cruella's eyes flickered away for a moment before she visibly put on a nonchalant air. Lynn grew serious. "You didn't wreck it, did you?" she asked, and a note of fear could be detected.

"I might have," Cruella said dismissively.

"Oh my God, are you hurt?!"

"Well I did hit my head on impact."

"Let me have a look."

Gently, Lynn tilted Cruella's head up to look in her eyes. She covered them and uncovered them quickly, making sure they dilated correctly. When she was satisfied there was no concussion she began to examine the cut.

"Well, the good news is that it's not too deep. The bad news is that it will definitely bruise and there could possibly be a scar. Wait here a second." Going into Cruella's personal bathroom, she returned with antiseptic and a band-aid. "This may sting a little," she warned as she dabbed some disinfectant on the cut.

Cruella hissed, but otherwise didn't move.

"Stand up."

Cruella did so, and would have collapsed had Lynn not caught her. The younger woman carefully sat her back down, mindful of whatever injury there could be.

"Did you...walk here?"

"What other choice did I have?"

Lynn looked down slowly, trying to discern where and what the injury was. Her eyes were drawn to the woman's left ankle, which was slightly larger than her right. Gently, she bent and began lightly fingering it, checking for broken bones. Her eyes darted up when she felt Cruella stiffen under her fingers.

"Does it hurt for me to press here?"

"Yes."

"But you can walk on it right?"

"I could five minutes ago."

"Well you won't be walking on it any time soon because that, love, is a grade three sprain."

"Which means?"

"Rest it for at least two days and crutches for at least two weeks after that."

"Ridiculous! I will do no such thing!"

"You will if you don't want to permanently damage your ankle."

Cruella looked annoyed and perhaps even mildly pissed off, but also resigned to the fact that she was basically disabled for a month.

"Are you done pouting now?"

"If I must be."

"Good." Lynn crushed the older woman to her body as best she could. "Because I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You have to be careful. Honestly I'm surprised you were able to walk away, next time you might not be so lucky."

She pulled back and looked her in the eye. Cruella saw the love and concern there, all wrapped up with a bow of sincerity.

"Come on," the young woman said, breaking the moment. "Let's get you on the couch and prop your foot up."

Slowly, they began to move down the steps and toward the couch. When Cruella began to stumble, Lynn stopped and allowed her to lean against her.

"This isn't working," she said as the woman rested.

With surprising strength, she lifted the smaller woman into her arms and carried her the rest of the way.

"Put me down!" Cruella shrieked. "I can get there myself!"

"Somehow I highly doubt that," Lynn mumbled as she she sat her down. "There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

She slipped off her sweater, revealing a cute tank top. She folded it and then placed it on top of a pillow. Carefully, she lifted Cruella's injured ankle and rested it on top of the newly constructed perch. The woman whimpered, and Lynn smiled apologetically. Once that had been accomplished, she very gently began to unstrap the Jimmy Choo from the older woman's ankle.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Cruella, it has to come off before it gets too swollen for me to unfasten. Give me five seconds and I'll have Alonzo get you some ice and some painkillers."

"All right, darling."

"Alonzo," Lynn called. He was there immediately. "Get some ice and some ibuprofen."

"R-r-right away, M-Miss."

In minutes, the ice was placed and ibuprofen was administered. The strength of the medicine made the older woman sleepy, which she fought vehemently. Lynn was beside her in a chair, having taken over Cruella's job as well as her own.

"Just go to sleep. I promise you'll feel a bit better when you wake up. Although I do warn you-you will be stiff and sore, it's to be expected."

She leaned over and kissed the woman's cheek as she feel asleep. When she was sure Cruella was sleeping soundly, she relocated to the desk.

If anyone in House of De Vil noticed anything odd, or that it was strangely peaceful, no one mentioned it. The Rolls was retrieved, courtesy of Alonzo, and the whole thing somehow escaped the attention of the press. Lynn managed Cruella, and the business, and killed rumors all in one day. And though the day had started horrendously, it ended pretty well.


	4. How to Save a Life

Lynn still wasn't sure how she did it, given Cruella's loathing of the cold, but here they were, chasing each other around in the snow. It had taken some pleading, whining, and begging, but the older woman had eventually agreed to come out. Personally, Lynn thought it was so she'd shut up, but whatever the reason, she was having the time of her life. The fact that Cruella couldn't make a decent snowball to save her life played into that, but really she just enjoyed the snow. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a badly aimed snowball hitting her feet.

She looked up and grinned predatorily at the panting woman ten feet away. Still grinning, she reached down and made a snowball, never taking her eyes off the woman. The other woman visibly swallowed before turning and attempting to run away. She didn't make it more than a meter before a small projectile hit her in the back of the head. The force made her fall, causing her to swear and the younger woman to laugh.

Cruella was greeted by a hand as she lifted her head out of the snow. Smiling, she took it and yanked hard. It's owner tumbled down beside her with an 'oomph!'

"Geez, what are you, seven?" Lynn asked as she shook off the snow.

"I was not the one to request such a childish activity," the older woman replied as she stood up.

"But it's fun!" the younger woman protested.

"Darling, I was aware of the difference in our age years ago, but I wasn't aware you were still young enough to require a nap."

"That's a low blow."

"Perhaps, but you know I detest the cold."

"Just a few more minutes, pleeeeeaseeeee?"

Cruella knew better than to look at Lynn when she made that face, but she did anyway and her response came faster than her brain could register it.

"Oh, all right."

As the younger woman squealed in excitement, Cruella couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. Before she could think about it too long, another snowball narrowly missed her head. She whipped around to face her friend, only to see her running away. Not about to become a sitting duck, she tore after her. In the distance, she saw Lynn stop and stand still.

_'I've got you now,'_ she thought as she grew closer. She watched as the younger woman began to slowly move forward, almost as if the ground beneath her were going to crumble away. She had almost reached her when Lynn whirled around and saw her.

"Cruella! Stop!"

Too late, Cruella realized the reason for the warning. She stopped as bid, but she felt the ground under her sink. A cracking sound filled the air and the ground dropped further.

"Cruella, don't move," Lynn whispered. Panicking, she tried to step forward, only to sink further. "No! Don't move!"

"What's going on?!"

"Do you remember the pond you told me about?"

"Yes." It dawned on her what she meant. "You're not serious."

"You're standing on it and I think it's going to give. It started cracking when I was on it. Just don't move."

"What am I supposed to do? I can't stand here until spring!"

Lynn bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know. I'm afraid if you move it give and you'll go under."

The ice creaked and slipped some more, causing Cruella to almost lose her balance.

"I'm afraid if I stay still it'll give and I'll go under!" By now, she had sunk about six inches and could just feel the water on her feet. "I can feel the water!"

"Okay, try to climb out and get to me. Slowly!"

The older woman lifted a leg to move. As soon as she did the ice completely shattered and she went under before she could react. Terrified, Lynn dropped to her knees beside the hole.

"Cruella! Kick back up! Come on, you can do it!"

Air bubbles appeared, followed quickly by a black and white head. A gloved hand shot out of the water, and the younger woman grabbed it, hauling the shaking woman out of the water. Cruella was shivering violently, teeth chattering and unable to speak. Lynn quickly took off her own coat and covered her with it. Wasting no time, she scooped her up and took off running toward the manor.

Once inside, she frantically began screaming for Alonzo. He rushed in immediately, and as soon as he saw Cruella he rushed off to call her doctor. There was a fire going in the den, and the older woman was quickly deposited in front of it. Maids and servants came forth with blankets from every room in the house. Alonzo returned long enough to hand Lynn a change of clothes for both women before returning to his conversation with the doctor.

Lynn stripped quickly, uncaring of the house staff as she changed. When she was changed, she gently unwrapped Cruella from her coat. The staff scattered instantly, none wanting to be present for the next few moments.

"Okay darling," Lynn said as she crouched in front of the woman, "I'm going to help you out of those wet things and into some dry clothes, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, she reached over and unbuttoned the large coat, tugging it off slowly. Next came the pants, followed by the sweater. Lynn paused after that, unsure whether to make her take off her bra and underwear or leave them. She looked through the pile of clothes Alonzo had brought down, pleased to find a pair of underwear. Calmly, she relayed instructions to the older woman, summoning her courage when her shaking hands couldn't manage to get the panties passed her hips.

That done, she began the task of dressing her. Underwear first of course, followed by pants she recognized as her own, and one of her shirts as well. She ended up taking the bra off too when she realized the clothes wouldn't help if something cold and wet was still pressed against her skin. Once Cruella was dressed, she was pulled onto Lynn's lap and blankets were wrapped around them. The younger woman was practically melting, but Cruella hadn't stopped shivering yet and she wanted to be sure she'd be all right.

Gradually, the older woman stopped shivering so violently, and layers of blankets were slowly removed. A maid brought in some tea, which Lynn managed to convince her friend to drink. It seemed to help a lot since she actually did stop shaking after she drank it. The doctor didn't come, so Lynn called Alonzo back in.

"Isn't the doctor coming?"

"No, h-he asked w-what had happened s-so I t-told him. He s-s-said that as l-long as she's k-kept w-warm she should b-be f-f-fine."

Her gaze went to the older woman.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now. I think the tea really helped."

"Mmkay, but I'm still a little worried."

"Darling," Cruella said as she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of Lynn's mouth, "I'm much warmer now."

"Mmm, now that you mention it your temperature has come up."

"Of course it has," Cruella said as she leaned back against the younger woman's chest. "These clothes are quite warm."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, but you won't listen. You said they were too, what was it? Oh yes, common."

"Okay, so I was wrong. I've learned. Can I keep these?"

"No! They're my favorite pair of pajamas!"

"But they're cute! Please?"

Lynn thought for a minute. Truly, the sight of Cruella in her owl patterned fleece fuzzy pajama pants was adorable, but still, they were her favorites. As was the shirt, over sized with the batman emblem on the front faded to look old. Sacrifice her clothes for this priceless picture, or deal with being ignored if she said no. Which did she want to put up with?

"Fine, you can have them."

A contented sigh was her reply as Cruella snuggled closer. Lynn laid back onto the floor and allowed her to stretch out on top of her. It was getting late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to go down. Lynn yawned, the day taking its toll on her and heard the older woman yawn, too. Absentmindedly, she began to run a hand up and down her back.

"Feels nice," Cruella murmured as she drifted to sleep.

Lynn fell asleep soon after, the fear and tension leaving her body as she focused on the weight across her torso and concentrated on the fact that Cruella was alive and well.


End file.
